


Library Visit

by YuiUltima



Series: Amphibia- Marcanne(Anne/Marcy) [2]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Copious Amount of hand-holding, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiUltima/pseuds/YuiUltima
Summary: Sequel of I'm HereAnne and Marcy Take a visit to the Library to try and Find something on the Music Box. But the sudden appearance of a Newt, Who seems to have a thing for Marcy, Brings out Anne's Jealous side.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Series: Amphibia- Marcanne(Anne/Marcy) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895296
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Library Visit

Anne blinked at Marcy.

"You want to go to the library?"

Marcy nodded, "Yup! while King Andrias checks the archives, I wanted to go check the library for something on the Music Box"

Anne couldn't help but blink.

She wasn't one to visit the library, especially for something like studying. But this was Marcy! she couldn't say no to her, especially since this was her chance to hang out with her, alone. No Sprig, no Polly, no Hop Pop. Just her and Marcy, together.

It was too good to pass up.

Anne nodded "Sure" 

Marcy smiled widely, she spread her arms open and hugged Anne tightly "Oh thank you Anne! i'm sure that with me and you working together, we'll surely find something on the Music box"

Anne blushed, "y-yeah" she paused "Wait. Are you saying you've never been to the Newtopia library?" that was weird, this was Marcy for god's sakes! since when does she not go to the library?

Marcy pulled away, Anne ignored the pang of disappointment that she felt and instead focused on Marcy, she watched as Marcy scratched the back of her head, and she could have sworn she saw a small tint of pink on her cheeks "Well, I actually did check the library, but that was when I had recently gotten here!"

Anne couldn't help but drift off as Marcy continued to ramble on. She stared at Marcy's short black shiny hair, her beautiful dark eyes, her dark skin. Marcy was amazing, the most beautiful, smartest, clumsiest person she has ever known.

How had she gotten so lucky to meet someone like Marcy?

"Anyway, I just kinda wanna make sure I didn't miss anything!" Marcy looked at Anne and smiled "Are you still good to go?"

Anne nodded "Sure, go ahead and lead the way"

Marcy beamed, she immediately grabbed Annes hand in hers, and pulled her along. The two ran around the streets of Newtopia, all the while Anne was looking at all the Newts, they were staring at them, well... they were staring at Marcy.

Anne honestly couldn't blame them.

But one Newt stood out from the rest, he was staring at Marcy just like the rest, but there was something in his eyes that Anne just didn't like in general, was it the way he was blushing? or the way he was fidgeting with his hands? or the way he was nervously sweating with those flowers in his hands.

Anne didn't like that.

But she was soon pulled out of her thoughts as Marcy stopped and tilted her head, "Are you ok Anne? you've been a bit quiet"

The newts were still watching, Anne nodded and nudged her head towards the newts, Marcy frowned, not immediately understanding, she looked around and came to the realization.

She nodded and grabbed Anne's hand again, quickly speeding off. Anne looked over her shoulder and frowned when she saw the glare that Newt was giving her, she looked away and instead focused on Marcy.

And suddenly everything was better.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about that"

Anne and Marcy were now standing in front of the library, Marcy was looking at her with a sad, almost broken look. Anne smiled and grabbed Marcy's hand, which were as warm as ever, and said "Hey, it's ok! really! I was just... a bit overwhelmed with the staring, I didn't know you were so popular"

Marcy relaxed, and began to laugh "Yeah, I got a bit of attention after becoming captain of the guard"

Anne smirked "Can't blame them, I mean, look at you, your great!. A human! captain of the guard, a genius!"

Marcy raised her cloak's hood and covered her blushing face, she mumbled a quick "I'm not that great" before looking at the ground, Anne laughed and raised an eyebrow "Are you kidding? Marcy, you're the most Amazing person I know! well, aside from the Plantars, but you get the point"

Marcy lifted her head and smiled "Thanks Anne"

"Sure! What are friends For?"

Ouch, she really hated the sound of that word. 

Anne frowned when she saw Marcy twitch a bit. "Hey, are you ok?" Marcy nodded "Yeah, of course I'm fine. C'mon let's head inside" Marcy stepped forward and pushed the doors open.

Anne gaped at the scene.

She had seen many libraries, but none of them compared to this one. It was large, Newts were sitting, each with their own piles of books on the tables, the building was filled with many rows of bookcases, a ladder that led up to the second floor where even more books were found. It was an overwhelming sight.

"Whoa"

Marcy giggled "Yeah, I had the same reaction" She stepped inside and waved at the librarian, who waved back with a smile on her face. She turned around and faced Anne "Lets get searching"

Anne nodded and walked inside, closing the doors behind her.

They got straight to work.

Again, Anne wasn't one to go to the library. So she basically spent most of the time following behind Marcy, holding her books, or just waiting at a table for Marcy to return or just pretending to check out a book while she secretly watched Marcy from the corner of her eye.

"This is nice"

Anne looked at Marcy and tilted her head "Uh, what is?"

Marcy smiled "You and me, here at the Library. We didn't really go to the library, mostly because Sasha didn't want to." She stopped, her eyes widened as she realized something, She looked at Anne.

But Anne hadn't flinched, There was no need to anymore. Because Marcy was here now. And that's all that mattered.

Anne smiled and said "Yeah, She didn't really like the library. Hey, remember that one time we had a project and had to go to the library, we got kicked out by the librarian for being too loud."

Marcy blinked, she giggled "Yeah, I couldn't enter the library without getting glares from the librarian"

Anne gave her an apologetic smile "Sorry about that"

Marcy smiled "It wasn't that bad, it took a few days for them to get over it but after they did, everything went back to normal" Anne nodded, she opened her mouth to say something but closed it and looked over at the doors when she heard them open.

Her blood went cold.

It was that Newt, he was still holding those stupid, beautiful flowers, he was looking around the library, for something or more specifically for _someone_. Anne Clenched her hands when his eyes met Marcy, He began to walk towards the table they were at. 

Anne looked at Marcy, "Hey maybe we should continue to look for more books"

Marcy looked up "Why? I mean, these are all the books I could find that could maybe hold some information on the Music box"

Anne shrugged "May-"

"H-hello Marcy!"

Ugh. She hated his voice already.

Marcy looked over, and Anne had to literally force herself to turn her head and stare at the Newt. 

Marcy jumped up "Oh, Hi Clemont!" (AN: I'm sorry, I couldn't come up with a better name)

Anne Looked at Marcy, she then looked back at Clemont with wide eyes. They knew each other? this was not good, not good at all. 

Anne didn't like this, she didn't like this one bit.

Clemont smiled, he proceeded to shove Anne out of the way and presented the flowers to Marcy. Anne glared at him and crossed her arms, Marcy on the other hand smiled and took the flowers "Aw, thank you."

Anne glared at the back of his head so hard, she thought she was going to burn a hole through him. To be honest that didn't sound like a bad idea to her. 

Anne glanced up and met Marcy's eyes, she was staring at her. Anne jumped and smiled at her, hopping she didn't notice her glaring at him. Anne glanced away as the two continued to talk, she didn't know what they were talking about, but she didn't care, she just needed to be away from all of...this.

She looked up and noticed the librarian waving at her, motioning her to come towards her.

Anne looked over at Marcy and Clemont, she sighed and walked over to the librarian who had a cup of coffee on the counter. 

Anne looked at the cup and then back at her, the librarian nodded. Anne smiled "Thanks" she stopped and looked at her nametag "Lisa"

She stood there drinking the coffee, all the while keeping an eye on, ugh... Clemont and making sure he didn't try and do anything to Marcy. They were just talking, she didn't know, she didn't care. But it was still so annoying to see him smile at her, and especially annoying when she smiled back at him.

With that stupid, Beautiful smile of hers.

Anne looked away and was met with Lisa's knowing gaze, she jumped back and blinked "What?"

Lisa sighed "You like that girl, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah? she's my best friend"

She received a raised eyebrow and a deadpan look, Anne sighed "Yeah, I like Marcy" she flinched at Lisa's glare, Anne sighed again "Fine, I _love_ Marcy, happy?" Lisa nodded "Very"

Lisa frowned and looked at Marcy and then back at Anne "Are you going to tell her?" Anne jumped, she quickly jumped and shook her head "What? no, it would ruin our friendship!" 

Lisa sighed "Then are you going to stand here and let Clemont tell her before you?" Anne froze, he looked at Lisa "What are you talking about?" Lisa sighed "I'm sure you can tell, but he has... romantic feelings for Marcy, just like you do. He's been eyeing her for a long while now since she appeared here in Newtopia"

Anne's eyes widened, she looked back at Marcy and Clemont. And she immediately wished she had brought her racket, or perhaps her sword... yeah, the sword would work best in this kind of situation.

Clemont had been eyeing Marcy ever since they arrived at Amphibia?! What had he tried? Has he already done something to her? or has he done something to her already? is that why she accepted those stupid flowers?!

"You know, maybe you should step in"

Anne looked back at Lisa "Why?"

Lisa smiled sadly "Believe me when I tell you this, but you don't want to miss your chance to tell her, if you don't tell her now, people like Clemont, will take the chance to tell her and take her away from you." Lisa paused, she glanced away and rugged her arm "And that isn't a pleasant feeling"

Take... Marcy?

Away... from her?

 _"Hey Anne... Maybe you're better off without me."_

Anne's blood ran cold.

Her body began to move on its own, completely based on emotions. She placed the cup of coffee on the counter and said "Thanks, Lisa" Lisa simply nodded and smiled "Go get her" she didn't say anything in return, she simply walked towards Marcy and Clemont. 

She quickly shoved Clemont away, and grabbed the flowers from Marcy's hand, placing them on the table. She wrapped an arm around Marcy's shoulder, she smiled at Clemont and looked at Marcy "Hey, Mar-Mar. I think I saw something at that corner. Riiight over there" 

Marcy tilted her head "Really?" Anne nodded with a bright smile "Yup! c'mon, lets go check it out"

Anne grabbed Marcy's hand and pulled her along, she looked over her shoulder and her eyes met Clemont. She gave him a dark, cold glare, from which he physically flinched from.

Clemont grabbed the flowers from the table and walked away , soon joining Lisa at the counter who already had a cup of coffee ready for him, she looked over at Anne and gave her a thumbs up and a wide smile.

Anne looked away and continued to walk, happy that Clemont had gotten the message, but there was something else she needed to deal with.

And that was Marcy.

As soon as they reached the corner, Anne looked around to make sure nobody was watching, thankfully they were too busy reading books to pay any attention to them. She looked over at Marcy who was already searching the bookcases for what Anne had mentioned.

Anne grabbed Marcy and pinned her against the bookcase, which surprised Marcy and even herself as she blinked for a few seconds before frowning and saying "Hey, Is Clemont just a friend?"

Marcy blinked "Yeah?"

Anne relaxed "Good"

Marcy was still pinned against the bookcase, and Anne could tell she was getting nervous. But she couldn't let go of her, at least not yet, not until she said what she needed to say.

"Can you-"

"He likes you"

"Huh?"

Anne leaned closer "He likes you, and I hate that"

"I hate the way he stares at you, the way he gave you those flowers with a blush on his stupid face, the way he smiled at you. I hated all of that" she paused "I never want to see him near you again, but you consider him a friend, and I can't keep you away from a friend"

She glanced away "Do you like him?

Marcy blinked "W-what? no! Anne, I don't like him like that!"

Anne nodded "Good"

Marcy stared at her, she quickly came to the realization "Wait. Were you...jealous?"

"Yes"

Macy jumped at the direct, yet simple answer she received

"He was too close to you"

"But... Why?"

"Because I l-... Because I love you, Marcy"

Marcy's eyes widened, her mouth was agape, a look of shock. "Wait, you... love me?"

Anne nodded "Yeah, I do."

"Wha- but... why?"

"Why? should I be a bit more clear?"

Marcy blinked again

Anne continued "Your Amazing Marcy. You're the most, beautiful, smartest, adorably clumsiest person I have ever met. I can listen to you talk for hours, I want to hold your hand around the streets of Newtopia, so that everyone knows that you're with me, and that they can't have you."

She smiled "I love you Marcy"

Marcy's face was bright red. She was silent, most likely from embarrassment.

But Anne wasn't done, she still needed to make it clear. She needed to make it clear that she loved Marcy.

Anne stepped forward and gave Marcy a quick peck on the lips.

She let go of Marcy and stepped back, giving Marcy enough space. She was quiet, and every second that passed by made Anne even more scared of how she was going to react. Marcy soon stepped forward, she hugged Anne and since Anne was a tad bit taller than Marcy, she had hid her face on Anne's shoulder.

Anne slowly lifted up her arms and proceeded to hug her back. She looked down at Marcy and asked "Marcy?"

"...Love..too"

"Huh? what was that?"

Marcy lifted her head "I love you too"

"Oh"

Marcy hid her face again,and Anne hugged her tightly, laying her head on top of Marcy's.

They stood there hugging, for a long while.

And Anne couldn't have been more happy, and she knew Marcy felt the same.

* * *

"I can't believe that actually happened"

Anne smiled, she looked at Marcy and shrugged "I'm still happy about it. Are you?"

Marcy blushed "Yes"

Anne laughed and squeezed their Intertwined hands.

They were now standing in front of the Hotel, after Anne's confession, they spent a bit of time at the library searching for anything. They didn't find anything, and had decided to leave. And much to Anne's liking, they passed clemont as they held hands.

The expression on his face was something Anne would never forget. 

It was absolutely hilarious.

And very satisfying.

"Hey, Anne?"

Anne turned and looked at Marcy "Yeah?"

"Would you-...Uh, I was wondering if you would like to spend more time together? maybe, tomorrow?"

Anne smiled "Yeah, I would like that"

She stopped and stepped forward, giving Marcy a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and smiled "See you tomorrow"

Marcy simply nodded with a dazed look on her face.

Anne laughed and walked into the hotel. Everything was much better now, she had Marcy, Marcy had her, nobody else like Clemont would be able to have her.

One thing was very clear though.

Best library visit, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Again, since the new episodes will be released tomorrow, none of this is canon. These are just random stories of Marcy and Anne. Also, in these stories I am making Anne a bit taller than Marcy because why not? and please do try and comment if I accidentally put something down that the girls have not yet figured out about so i can go ahead and fix it.
> 
> ALSO, The small reference of Sasha's line of "Hey Anne... Maybe your better of without me" I kinda wanted to represent that Anne already lost Sasha, and she most certainly does NOT want to lose Marcy as we saw in the episode 'Marcy at the Gates'. Oh, and I decided to make Anne a bit forward with her confession because I kinda like to think she would be a bit forward when it comes to feelings and all that jazz, she might also be a bit Ooc? I do apologize for that.
> 
> Anyway, That's all. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and have a fantastic day!


End file.
